Family Bonds
by Sarcasma
Summary: Fred and George learn that Ginny is down in the Chamber of Secrets. A book 2 look at their reaction, with a little of Percy involved.


A/N: As I was rereading book 2, I had this little brain flicker—how did the twins find out Ginny was the one taken? We know that Ron sinks to the bottom of the cabinet in shock, but I thought that I'd look at the other three and how they learn of the tragedy. I especially like when the twins are serious, because it shows something quite significant.

* * *

Fred and George were in the middle of History of Magic, which was one of their most productive times for inventing. "No, you can't mix those two," Fred said as George wrote down a theory of how to create a black hole. "Remember what happened last time?"

George thought for a second, then felt a large pain in his buttocks as he remembered. He scratched the ingredients out with his quill. Fred started spouting off ideas as McGonagall's voice came throughout the classroom: "_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

At once the students began to go, talking of another attack along the way. "Maybe it was Filch," George said, which was always his secret hope.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Angelina said from behind him.

"You wished the same thing," George said and the twins laughed.

It was the usual chaos as the Gryffindor common room was flooded by the many students. "You won't believe what they're saying," Lee Jordan said, making his way through the bustle. "Some of the third years said they passed by Mrs. Norris's hanging grounds and that there's a new message."

"What?" The twins asked simultaneously, their eyes wide with curiousity.

"Someone's gone into the chamber."

"Wicked," they voiced together again.

"Some girl… no one knows who yet."

"Prefect, prefect coming through," Percy's voice could be heard.

George looked up and saw their older brother making their way towards them. "Think he found out about the chandelier?" he asked Fred.

"Better not chance it," Fred replied, and started parting the crowd in the opposite direction.

"No! Wait!" Percy called to his brothers. "Fred! George… where's Ginny?!" he shouted over the crowd. Both brothers stopped.

"Probably up in her room," Fred suggested.

"Her dorm mates say they haven't seen her," he said.

"Hold on," George said, exasperated. "I'll find out for you, just give us a second." The twins found an undisturbed corner and pulled out a map. Together they tapped it and quoted _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

Images of where people were started to come to life. There were all the teacher. Ron and Harry were in their midst. The twins took a couple of moments to laugh about it. The next place they scanned were the Gryffindor commons, sweeping over the girls' dormitories, and then—just in case—the boys'. "She's not here," Fred said, obviously confused.

"Maybe she was just left behind and got lost," George suggested. They started looking in all the corridors. That wasn't nearly as difficult, seeing that they were empty. They continued to search, but there was no sign of their sister. Last, a small glimmer of hope that perhaps she had been petrified with the others, they looked to the hospital wing. Nothing.

"Fred… you don't think?" George started and they stared at one another for one terrifying second before McGonagall entered, calling everyone to attention. They wiped the map quickly and listened as she announced that all students needed to pack quickly and be ready to leave Hogwarts. She then called the Weasley's forward.

Both twins gulped and felt themselves shaking. The other students started to mutter to themselves once more as they climbed their prospective staircases. Percy was soon standing next to them as they gathered around McGonagall. "Where is Ron?"McGonagall asked. The twins said he had gone to the restroom. She nodded and pressed her lips together. "Then I will leave it for you to tell him the terrible news. I'm afraid," she said her voice started to tremble, "that your sister has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

George started to cry first as Percy practically collapsed into a nearby armchair, his face going completely white. "We are trying to do everything we can," McGonagall said. "But I'm afraid… our hopes are dwindling."

Fred knew that he couldn't cry while the other two were breaking down. His stomach felt like he could retch up all his insides. "What can we do?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Tell Ron," she said. "And notify your parents. We will be awaiting their arrival to come for the rest of you." Fred nodded and McGonagall left the room, small sobs sounding as she started to leave the portrait hole.

When Ron came back, they knew he already had been informed by the terror in his expression. Percy had already sent an owl and when George tried to say something to him upon his arrival, he shook his head and took the stairs two at a time towards his dormitory. Ron and Harry soon left too. Fred and George sat in silence, Fred pointing his wand at a spider, making it smaller and smaller until it disappeared. "The last time I saw Ginny, I was teasing her about exams," Fred finally said.

George nodded. They both had. She had been looking rather frail lately, and they attributed it to her worrying about exams. George had joined in, saying that maybe Harry would tutor her, _"Or better yet, __maybe __Slytherin's__ Heir will manage to get the whole thing cancelled_." How they both would regret it now. George looked at the Grandfather clock. It had been several hours now. He opened the map, tapped it and looked down at the figures on it. Percy was pacing the length of his room. The other students were obviously packing. Most the professors were in their offices… except McGonagall. Dumbledore seemed to be back, talking with Harry in McGonagall's office, but where was she? As if an answer to his question, George heard the portrait hole swing open. He looked up as McGonagall came through, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. His heart started to beat hard as he looked at her hopefully. She gave one curt nod and George hit Fred, whose head was hanging down.

Fred too, looked up, partly confused by McGonagall's presence, but both were cleared of any other theories while looking at the map: there—walking between their parents towards the hospital wing, was a small dot labeled "Ginny". Fred and George looked at one another. Without a word, Fred started up the stairs to get Percy. George didn't go with or wait, but started at full speed and through the corridors. McGonagall didn't even remind him that there was no running. Being empty still, George was able to take any passageway he desired and was at the doors of the hospital wing quickly. There, at the far end bed, was Ginny, her eyes red and pouring out tears. George dashed to the end, Madam Pomfrey demanding he slow down. He didn't listen as he grabbed Ginny and hugged her tightly. Tears finally came for him. It wasn't a minute later that two more bodies came and crushed around him as they all hugged their little sister together.


End file.
